Unexpected Present
by Party-In-France's-Pants
Summary: Just when he thought everyone forgot, a friend drops by to request something odd from Kyle.


Yeeeees I know. Kyle's birthday is on the thirteenth of October. I'm SUPER late, but I've been really busy. (Insertawkwardsmilehere) Better late than never? Even if it's like super late, and I also kind of forgot about his birthday. Oh the irony...  
Yes. I also know Kyle's birthday isn't anywhere close to Halloween, but I combined the two together still.  
Fanboy and Chum Chum belong to Eric Robles, Nickelodeon

Kyle sat at his desk with one side of his face being held up by one hand as the other flipped through the Necronomicon sitting on his dimly lit desk. The Brit's eyes lowered, completely uninterested in the experienced spell book. The talking tome had noticed his owner's melancholy mood much earlier, but he decided to question the boy.

"What troubles you, my dear boy?"

Kyle skimmed over a spell he had been meaning to learn about, but had no will to now. "As always, it's my birthday and no one remembered... As if I should even be surprised..."

"But Sigmund came by-"

"To brag about his success!" Kyle exclaimed, slamming the book shut.

Before Necronomicon could get a chance to slip his own personal opinion in, a knock came at his bedroom door. He scooted the desk chair out and stood up, groaning. As the knocking grew in number and force, the young wizard walked to the door quicker.

"Alright! Alright! Don't knock the door down!" Kyle paused. "...I'm not expecting anyone. Who would actually come knock on my bedroom door anyway?"

Still, Kyle swung the door open; his usual scowl affixed to his face to let the unknown guest know he or she should leave the mage to brood in peace.

"Listen," Kyle said with his eyes closed, "I'm _very _busy right now. So, please take your- Oh sheepshank..."

A boy about the same height as him tackled him to the floor in a tight, strong hug that left him no room to escape. Kyle desperately pushed the masked, elastic wearing preteen away but to no avail. Necronomicon watched the scene with a knowing smile.

"Get off me, you dolt!"

"Oh, c'mon, Kyle~!" Fanboy finally let go, but held the boy at arms length from Kyle's shoulders.

Kyle's scowl increased in annoyance. "I told you I was busy! Now, if you don't mind, because I do, please _leave_!"

The demand went straight through one of Fanboy's large, circular ears and out the other. Kyle didn't want to put up with the obnoxious child on _his _birthday. He didn't want to throw him out either. He half expected and even hoped- even though he wouldn't openly admit it- that the super hero was there to say the magic words he had been waiting for all day.

"Chum Chum and I stopped by to... Well, he's waiting outside... I came in to say..." Fanboy's voice lowered.

Kyle clasped his hands together and gasped.

"If you would like to go trick-or-treating with us!" Fanboy's infamous large smile appeared on his face, much to Kyle's disgust.

He hid his disappointment by using his normal, snarky tone of voice. "Oh? I'd love to go around the town taking candy from strangers while wearing hideous get ups you call scary costumes! I don't know which one I want more! A horrible trick or a cheesey treat!"

Fanboy was oblivious to Kyle's sarcasm for the nth time. "Yeah! We already have a costume for you!"

Kyle's ears dropped, not expecting to hear that. He hated it when Fanboy one-upped him. The fan reached into a bag on his shoulder and pulled out a sparkling pink and white tutu. Now, it was Kyle's mouth's turn to drop. Fanboy handed the item to the confused child and pulled out another gasp worthy outfit. A pair of clear, light blue wings were attached to a pink, puffy-sleeved, one-piece bathing suit was being held up by the caped boy.

"We couldn't really find a costume in your size so we got one from the little girls' section! It'll fit perfectly!"

Kyle was half offended but happy that he had been thought of. He held each part of the outfit up. "You've got to be kidding me...? Hey, where's your costume?"

"Mine is a surprise! You're a fairy!" Fanboy reached into the bag again. "I almost forgot the matching shoes and flower crown!"

Kyle was positive he was offended now. Necronomicon laughed alongside Scrivener Elf who had been woken up due to the noise. The wizard shot them a glare.

"Soooooo? Are you gonna put it on?" Fanboy asked, still maintaining the same wide smile.

"Sure. Why not? I have nothing else worst to do than go around dressed in drag."

"Great!"

Fanboy squeezed him again in a tight hug. As Kyle struggled again, he heard Fanboy whisper the phrase he'd been waiting for all day. Kyle immediately stopped, a small smile playing on his pale, freckled face. He hesitated to hug him back, but only did so for a short time before using his magic to kick him out so he could become Kyle the Fairy Princess of Galaxy Hills.


End file.
